


When The Imposter Is Sus

by chrollosleftindexfinger



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Among Us, Crewmate Black (Among Us), Exhibitionism, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Imposter, Irony, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, mentions of threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrollosleftindexfinger/pseuds/chrollosleftindexfinger
Summary: Seven crewmates. One imposter. A horny disease. Who will come out of these events unscathed?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	When The Imposter Is Sus

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm writing this as a joke", I tell myself after spending five hours writing an Among Us smut fanfiction.

The crewmates were completing their miscellaneous tasks while the threat of the unknown Imposter loomed over them. Yellow had already been shot by the Sus Imposter, and Red had the feeling that he was next on the Imposter's kill list. For the past couple of hours, Red had felt feverish, as if his body was on fire. The friction of his spacesuit against his skin was intoxicating and overwhelming, something unnatural, something that could only be the work of the Imposter.

Red walked down the cold metal corridor, quickly getting lost in the confusing twists and turns of the hallways. Red found an open door and slid inside of the random room without checking what was inside first. Red turned around to see Pink and Black participating in sexual intercourse on a bed in Medbay. Pink and Black noticed Red standing there watching them, but the two sex-having astronauts did not seem to mind the unexpected visitor. In fact, Pink welcomed Red to join them. Red kindly declined the invite to have a threesome with his fellow crewmates and left the room to go finish his tasks.

Red pulled a map of the spaceship out of his left pocket and traveled through the maze of hallways to Security. Red sat down in front of the security cameras and watched his crewmates do tasks. Red could not seem to divert his eyes away from Purple, who was masturbating in a storage closet. Red convinced himself that he was watching for research purposes, trying to reassure himself that he was not a perverted stalker. 

Red pulled down the zipper on his red pants and slipped his rock hard member free of its constraining confinements. Red sighed as he felt the chilly air from the air conditioning gently breeze against his cock. Even the slightest sensation against his erection nearly made his cum. Red began to slowly stroke himself as his gaze was fixated on Purple. He copied Purple's motions, when she started picking up her pace he jerked himself harder. The bliss was unreal. He had been waiting for so long for this moment. His climax was approaching. The tension he had put up with for hours would be over, Red thought.

Unfortunately, just as Red was about to orgasm, White entered the room, effectively and unintentionally disturbing Red from his fap session. 

White had always been an observant man, and in less than fives seconds he understood what he had walked into. White knew of the things Red had been doing. White knew too much.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Red questioned, his hand still on his dick.

"If I promise to not tell anyone... Can I get something in return?"

White closed and locked the door behind him, looking down at Red with lust in his eyes.

"I will do anything. No one else can know."

Red dropped his prideful facade and stood up from his seat, lowering down to his knees in front of White.

White smirked and dropped his pants down to his ankles, revealing his g-string. Red grasped onto White's manhood, his hand barely able to wrap around White's impressive girth. Red felt so turned on by the degrading act. He stuck his tongue out to lick a wet circle around White's tip. White moaned, a wordless command for Red to continue his sinful ministrations. Red lowered his jaw and fully took White's length into his mouth, swiftly bobbing his head up and down.

Red tried to deny it. He could not admit it to himself, but White knew he liked it. Red liked being White's little slut. 

White thrusted his hips forward into Red's oral cavity a few more times before he finished, spurts of his white cum going down his submissive's awaiting throat. Red sucked the last remaining leftover droplets of cum off of White's cock before standing back up. But he still had one problem. With no more distractions in the way, Red could only focus on one thing. His throbbing, untouched erection hanging out of his pants.

"Need some help, Red?"

White offered, removing his astronaut helmet and showing his true identity. Red gasped at the beautiful sight before him. White's appearance closely resembled that of Jeff Bezos. His smooth bald head glinted in the light of the computer monitor. His skin looked pale, almost holy and there was an unmistakable attractiveness about him.

"Y-Yeah."

Red stuttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed about his nudity and the realization of the situation hitting him like a freight train. White had just caught him pleasuring himself to Purple. He probably thought he was such a creep...

"Don't feel guilty. It's completely natural for your body to have these urges."

White grasped Red's chin between his index finger and thumb, bringing his face so close that they could feel each other's breaths. Red felt his face heat up even more, if that was even possible. His rosy blush darkened and he leaned forward, connecting their lips. The kiss was soft and loving at first. There was an indescribable chemistry between the two crewmates. White bit Red's lower lip, drawing blood. Red opened his mouth to yell but White shoved his tongue into Red's mouth before Red had the chance to speak. White dominated the kiss, the taste of seed still potent in Red's mouth. White was eager to get through the foreplay and put his dick somewhere, so he pushed Red against the wall harshly, his hands wondering lower on his lover's toned body. All Red could do was stand there and let the events unfold, unable to deny his own pleasure even if the rational side of his mind was begging him to resist. White turned Red around and bent him over at the waist, exposing the crewmate's pink puckered hole. White caressed Red's asshole before slipping one finger inside, stretching his hole and adding more fingers until Red was a moaning mess beneath him. Red sucked in air desperately, the corners of his vision darkening. His mind was numb to everything except the feeling in his anus.

This was it. Red, and all the other crewmates had been overtaken by the Imposter's highly contagious horny disease.

White positioned himself at Red's entrance, proceeding to fully sheath his meat inside his warm cavern. White palmed Red's fleshy globes while he pummeled the red-clad astronaut from behind. Throughout the fucking, White never relented. His hands groped and left bruising marks on Red's form. The Jeff Bezos lookalike pounded Red like a feral animal. Within minutes, they orgasmed in unison. Nothing Red had ever experienced could amount to the pleasure he felt in that moment. 

Red and White collapsed to the floor, coming down from their euphoric high. It was like a drug. And sex only fueled the drug of the Imposter's disease. Everyone on the spaceship had been successfully infected with it. Everything was going according to plan... The Imposter would inconspicuously wipe out the crewmates, one crewmate at a time.


End file.
